Night 326
A Very Bad Feeling (強烈な違和感 Kyōretsuna Iwakan) is Night 326 of the Manga manga series. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Summary Aladdin and Yunan observe the headquarters of the International Alliance situated on the Tenzan Plateau. It does not appear like anything is wrong at first glance, but Aladdin notes that the hole in the world seems to have stretched. Yunan believes that the hole is still closed, meaning that they do not have to worry about Ill Ilah descending once again. Just then, Yunan feels a sudden headache, and Aladdin asks him if he is feeling well. He notes Yunan is probably still recovering from his fight with Arba, and once he makes sure Yunan is alright, Aladdin makes a portal to head back to the Kou Empire. There, he runs straight into Judar, who does not seem to recognize him. Hakuryuu tells Judar it is Aladdin, making Judar exclaim in surprise at how much Aladdin had grown. Alibaba then asks Aladdin about the situation at the Tenzan Plateau. As it turns out, the reason he and Yunan checked Tenzan Plateau was the fact that the Kou Empire received a report claiming that there had been a flash of brilliant light there. At the same time, magicians all over the world suddenly felt a strange sensation. Aladdin confirms, saying that it felt like the world had changed somehow and that he has a bad feeling about it all. Judar jumps in to say that he felt nothing, scowling at Hakuryuu as he asks whether Judar is even a magician. Aladdin also mentions they initially thought it was something similar to what happened in Magnostadt, but confirmed that was not the case. Alibaba notices Kougyoku's absent stare and asks her what is wrong. She tells him that she was remembering her announcement of leaving the International Alliance and expresses her doubt if that was really a good decision. Alibaba reassures her, stating that everyone in the Kou Empire discussed the matter, and that the Reim Empire and Kina Kingdom also gave their support. Annoyed at the situation, Judar decides to head off. Meanwhile, the others discuss the situation at the Tenzan Plateau. Alibaba decides to call Sinbad and asks him if he got reports of any lightning strikes near the headquarters in the last two days. Sinbad denies and then mentions that he is looking forward to attending Alibaba and Morgiana's wedding, saying that he had even written a speech. Surprised, Alibaba mentions that he has not even said anything yet, and Sinbad replies that he has to treat Alibaba like his own son. They are interrupted when Sinbad is called for a meeting, and they end the call. Alibaba tells the group about their conversation, and the group disbands. Three days later, Aladdin is looking out of the window in the middle of the raining night. He hears a knock, and as he goes to open the door, wondering who could be in front of them, he sees a lifeless Alibaba standing before them. Shocked, Aladdin realizes something horrible must have happened and shakes his friend to tell him what happened. Devastated, Alibaba tells Aladdin that Morgiana dumped him. Navigation Category:Final Arc